


this ain't no place for no hero

by Kleine



Category: Beast (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, крэк, клише, все умерли</p>
            </blockquote>





	this ain't no place for no hero

\- В седьмой год от начала войны разведчикам Гильдии удается обезвредить лишь тысячную долю ловушек, коими кишмя кишат здешние леса. Ополченцы редко играют по правилам: на первый взгляд, они слишком ослаблены, слишком рассеяны по необъятной территории Отшельной зоны Срединных Земель, чтобы открыто противостоять профессиональным убийцам - верным псам Империи; но там, где ставки сделаны на холод стали и быстроту самоходных колесниц, где надежды возложены на силу, выносливость и тактическую смекалку, всегда отыщется просвет для силков хитрости, загадок, ставящих в тупик признанных мудрецов, огненных сетей морока, погубивших не одного доблестного воина, на дурманящие самый трезвый разум песни мантикор. Сколько бы скрепленных печатью указов ни зачитывали проворные глашатаи, сколько бы ни чадили в изувеченное свинцово-серое небо погребальные костры, искоренить чародеев не удавалось еще ни одному монарху.

Белокожего мальчика с внимательными черными глазами выносит на поляну, сплошь утыканную капканами, редкий даже для здешних мест степной конь, чья густая грива серебрится под лучами чуждого каменной столице восходящего солнца подобно паутине звенящих магических нитей. Безо всякого труда миновав препятствия, величественное животное замирает, нервно поводя крупной, увенчанной витым рогом головой, словно норовит заговорить. Будто очнувшись, лазутчики замечают на его спине спящего ребенка, не без опаски избавляют диковинного единорога от легкой ноши и без промедления доставляют обоих во дворец. При виде юного наследного Принца угрюмое личико найденыша озаряет светлая улыбка. По рядам придворных прокатывается взволнованный шепоток, советники наперебой твердят об опасности, проклятиях, что от странного дитя не будет добра. Дрожащий от древности старец-знахарь скрипучим голосом вторит невеселым думам правителя, но в миг, когда Император властным жестом вынуждает всех умолкнуть, вперед выступает Принц и звонким голосом объявляет:

"Он мой!" - украшенные перстнями смуглые пальцы холеных рук накрепко сцеплены вокруг тонкого запястья; ко всеобщему изумлению, наследника престола ничуть не смущает ни темная каемка грязи под чужими ногтями, ни запах лошадиного пота от несуразных мешковатых одеяний. 

Найденыша нарекают Исином, ибо нет во всей Империи отрока талантливей и искусней в игре на струнных. Он растет в покоях Принца, с детских лет искушенного в военном ремесле, с легкой руки отца предпочитающего кровавые охотничьи облавы точным наукам и придворным интригам, но как мутное в беспросветном плену облаков дневное светило уступает место растущему и убывающему голубоватому полумесяцу Чань Э, так и буйный нрав наследника с течением лет шлифуется безмолвной настойчивостью пришлого мальчишки. Наставники лишь разводят руками, придворные закрывают глаза на венценосные выходки, а волосы Императора день за днем теряют цвет в ставшей повседневностью войне, коей не видно ни конца, ни края.

В день совершеннолетия Принца, словно предвидя неизбежное, Исин отпирает тяжелый засов ворот конюшни и выпускает ни на час не постаревшего единорога, который, ткнувшись мордой в худое плечо, покидает его навеки. В каменных сводах дворца стынет холод. Простыни на ложе наследника жестче парчи парадных одеяний, под заскорузлыми шкурами невозможно согреться - Империи нужен воин, а воину не пристало нежиться на перинах.

"Я дарую тебе свободу", - говорит Принц однажды ночью, вопреки собственным словам цепляясь загрубевшими от неустанных упражнений с мечом и пращой пальцами за его локоть, отчего под кожей Исина искрами пробегает озноб. ("Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе", - говорит Принц много позже, стоя у воздушного причала, и шквальный ветер ревет как безумный, угрожая согнуть бизань-мачту, сорвать такелаж.)

Исин любуется четким на фоне багряных облаков профилем, мысленно дивясь, каким он стал - какими выросли они оба. Он не осмеливается прикоснуться к Принцу под жадными взглядами вельмож, игнорируя суровый прищур Императора, склоняется в церемонном поклоне.

"Свет да прибудет с Сыном Неба", - заученно бормочет он. Принц фыркает, дергаются крылья носа, кривятся вечно сухие, горячие губы. Под его одеяниями, под высоким воротом колючей, грубой ткани - яркие пурпурные следы, гладкая спина исполосована царапинами. Слегка кивнув, он ступает на шаткий трап, небрежно отмахнувшись от назойливой любезности, десятков стремящихся поддержать рук. Исин сворачивает пальцы в кулаки, сжимает до боли, до темных полукружий от ногтей в мягкой плоти нежной ладони - там, куда Принц целовал его всего-то пару часов назад.

Проходят годы, тьма наползает с запада, дотла выжигает некогда плодородные земли. Исин терпеливо ждет, без устали поглядывая на теряющийся в пыльной мути горизонт. Он представляет воздушные корабли с парусами, алыми как свежая кровь; ему давно безразличен исход этой беспощадной войны, но пристани пусты, армия истощена, и нет во всей славной Империи человека, способного утолить его тоску. В день, когда юный глашатай врывается в тронный зал, мокрый снег бьется о плотные ставни крошечных окон, а буря завывает особенно тоскливо, отчего колеблется ровное пламя тысячи свечей.

Высокий нос корабля горделиво покачивается у нависшего над пропастью причала, но с реи свисают истрепанные непогодой черные полотнища.

"Погиб в бою", - сухо бросает Император. Левый невидящий глаз затянут слюдянистой пленкой, веко изуродовано поперечным шрамом. На миг смягчившись, правитель открывает было рот, но при виде столь неподдельного горя, умолкает и торопится покинуть пронизываемую всеми злыми ветрами пристань. И тогда Исин проклинает светлый день, невиданные земли и бесконечную войну. И тотчас же силой его проклятия на востоке поднимается исполинский огненный столп, который выжигает глаза у всех живущих, и...

\- Хорош, разошелся, - бурчит Чжунхен, в который раз перевернувшись с одного бока на другой. - Дайте заснуть.

Хенсын недовольно цокает языком, но от дальнейших комментариев воздерживается. Пока.

\- А мне понравилось, - замечает Дуджун, закладывает руки за голову и осторожно, чтобы не потянуть тонкую кожицу перепонок, расправляет пальцы, - завтра расскажешь до конца?

\- Так романтично, - вздыхает Кикван. Судя по голосу, он не то успел задремать, не то пустил скупую слезу над очередной сказкой на ночь от Есоба. Тот, в свою очередь, оскорбившись до глубины души, издает невнятный звук, который можно истолковать как "да", "нет" или "отвяжись, не то подсыплю в еду аммиака".

\- А как Принца-то звали, не сказал?

\- В самом деле, Есоб?

\- Донун, - бурчит тот, прежде чем укрыться с головой.

\- Да заткнетесь вы уже?!

\- Про огненный столп - это, типа, атомный взрыв 2311 года? Тогда все вполне логично... - начинает Дуджун.

\- Жалко Принца, - невпопад вставляет Хенсын.

\- ... потому что выжигает глаза, - шепотом заканчивает Кикван.

\- Есоб, гаси ему визоры!


End file.
